


All for a Gift of Thanks

by Destiny_Writes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Actually no it's more like two parts, Fluff, Izumi being Izumi, M/M, Muku being oblivious, Stan Mukuyuki, This is actually my first time writing tags like these and honestly it's kinda fun, Tsuzuru being tired of everything, Yuki and Tenma arguing, Yuki being a tsundere, a bunch of fluff, multi-chapter, valentine's day fic, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes
Summary: "Valentine’s Day. The day when new bonds form between strangers, and when close friends turn into something more. A day meant for exchanging love and gifts with different people, whether it be platonic or romantic. Whatever the meaning of Valentine’s Day was, Muku just couldn’t calm himself down about it."Or, as for another summary that isn't a quote from the fic, Yuki gives Muku chocolate, who in turn tries to find out why he's acting so weirdly. Muku finds out what Yuki's "problem" is, and so he plans a special gift for him on Valentine's Day to help him through it.(Based off of Yuki's SR backstage story: Late-Night Sweets)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All for a Gift of Thanks

Valentine’s Day. The day when new bonds form between strangers, and when close friends turn into something more. A day meant for exchanging love and gifts with different people, whether it be platonic or romantic. Whatever the meaning of Valentine’s Day was, Muku just couldn’t calm himself down about it.

Looking at the date on his phone, Muku sighed wistfully. It was a couple days before his long-awaited dream might come true. He’d read several manga featuring Valentine’s Day scenarios for the past week, wishing and hoping that one day, someone could muster up the courage to speak to him like that.

He put his phone down and fell back on his bed, smiling as he thought of what he might possibly get. Chocolate was the most common option, of course, which just excited him even more. He loved all things chocolate, and wouldn’t hesitate to accept it from anyone who thought to give it out.

‘Hm… what about other gifts?’ He thought to himself, sitting up and pondering about it for a while. Most he thought of were food and hand-crafted items, but there were also gifts like trips around the city as well. If someone offered him to go somewhere, he’d surely say yes.

But the best gift someone could offer him would always be…

“A love confession..!” Muku muttered, face flushing. He was one of the quieter kids in his class, and his loud outbursts would sometimes earn curious glances from other students. Not to mention that in the past years, nobody bothered to give him many gifts besides chocolate and the occasional handcrafted stuff. Nonetheless, he was determined that this year, somebody would speak up. 

A part of himself always knew that he was seeking validation from someone, usually because his self-depreciations would always get to him. So much so that sometimes, he’d spend the whole day telling himself he’s not good enough. If someone were to come up to him and tell him the words he’s been waiting for his entire life, he’d feel much, much better. But for now, he’s got people from the company to help him through it.

A knock at his room’s door brought him back to reality. “Ah, c-come in!” he stuttered, quickly getting off his bed. He heard the door open as he was climbing down his ladder, and turned around to find none other than Yuki Rurikawa walking into the room. Muku beamed and walked towards him, delighted that his classmate, troupemate, and closest friend decided to speak with him.

As Muku neared the costume designer, he could see that Yuki was exhausted, and several stains littered his outfit. His excitement whittled down to worry, and immediately felt the need to cheer him up. “Are you alright, Yuki-kun?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “If you want, you can sit down. You look really tired.”

Yuki sighed, but instead of sitting down, gave him a weak smile. “No, it’s fine. I just came here to give you this.” He brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a box, plain pink with no trace of decoration on it.

Muku’s eyebrows raised, and his excitement rose. ‘A gift from Yuki-kun? Surely it must be in amazing quality!’ He thought, a smile spreading on his face. He took the box from Yuki’s hands and realized how light the box was. Whatever was inside must not weigh that much. 

He looked up to face Yuki, who huffed out a breath. “You can open it now, nothing’s stopping you.” He spouted, impatient.

Muku nodded his head and quickly opened the box, so as to not make Yuki wait any longer. As he removed the lid, a sweet, chocolatey scent greeted his senses. He gasped in surprise as an array of chocolates was presented neatly in front of him, and beamed once more. 

“Yuki-kun, these look delicious!” Muku exclaimed, looking up to see Yuki’s expression. The designer crossed his arms, seemingly pleased with himself. “Where did you get these?” He asked, already motivated to dig in.

“Made them myself.” Yuki responded, giving him the slightest grin. “These ones were just for practice, since I’m serving customers at the Actor’s Cafe on Valentine’s Day.” He stepped closer to Muku, peering down at the chocolates. 

‘Oh,’ Muku realized. ‘So that’s why there’s so many stains on his outfit.’

“Sorry I had to give them to you in this condition, I could've made them better if I had more experience.” He leaned back and sighed, putting his hands behind his back. “Well, don’t keep me waiting, try one already.” He said impatiently.

“Ah, a-alright!” Muku responded, eating one whole immediately. His eyes widened as the welcoming flavor of chocolate spread throughout his mouth, leaving him in a state of fascination. “Yuki-kun, these are really good! If I didn’t know it was your first time making these, I would’ve thought you were an expert!” He smiled and ate another, relishing in its flavor.

“H-huh?” Yuki’s eyes widened before pouting, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Come on, you’re exaggerating. There’s no way I could’ve made them that good on my first try.” He said in disbelief.

“No, really!” Muku responded delightedly. “These are great! Way better than some other handmade chocolates I’ve had.” As he complimented him, he took the lid and put it back on the box. “I’ll eat these later, I need to save some room for dinner, after all.” 

Muku put the box on the table and heard Yuki call out from behind him. “Alright, that’s good. Tell Ma that I’m having dinner late today. I’m beat, and really need some rest.” He heard the door open from behind him and quickly whipped his head around.

“W-wait!” Muku called out, rushing over to his friend. Yuki turned around, raising an eyebrow. “I-I just wanted to say,” He began, taking Yuki’s hand in his own. “Thank you. F-for the chocolates, I mean.” He spoke, smiling warmly at him.

Yuki stared back. “Don’t look at me like that.” He responded, a dead-pan expression on his face.

“Eh?” Muku responded, feeling a bit hurt. Was he doing something wrong?

Yuki came to a realization, and suddenly stiffened up. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, as if he couldn’t find the right words to say.

Muku raised an eyebrow. “Yuki-kun? Are you alright?” He asked, leaning forward to get a better look on his face. “You’re not sick from working too hard, are you..?” His imagination slowly started to get the best of him, and he began to panic. ‘Oh no… what if Yuki gets sick and can’t act at the cafe? I’ll have to fill in for him... but then I’ll mess up and Mankai’s reputation will start falling, and then less and less people will start coming to our shows, and then sooner or later our company will have to shut down all because of me, and… and then..!’

Yuki pushed him away, bringing Muku back to reality. “D-don’t get so close!” He shouted, averting his gaze. “A-and I’m not sick.” He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, quickly composing himself. “...Just tired from working so hard. Cooking isn't as easy as sewing.” He huffed.

Yuki seemed like he was back to normal, but his sudden outburst confused Muku. “Alright… but I’ll find a way to repay you somehow!” He responded happily, suddenly back to being chipper.

Yuki sighed. “You don’t need to do that, but fine. Whatever makes you happy, I guess.” With that, the designer left the room, leaving Muku to ponder alone, by himself. Those slight changes in his personality had to have meant something...

‘Just what exactly is going on with Yuki-kun?’

_____ __ __________ __ _____

The next day, Muku quietly tiptoed to the practice room, not making a sound. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear the voices of Hisoka and Tsuzuru, probably acting out an improv skit. ‘So they are practicing this early… Yuki-kun should be in here as well.’ He thought, putting his hand on the doorknob and twisting it ever so slowly.

He flinched as bright light hit his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from opening the door wider. As his eyes adjusted, he could only see the director, Tenma, and Taichi in his view, but the mirrors all around the practice room helped him to see everybody at once. ‘That means they can see me too, if I’m not being careful.’ Muku thought, closing the space slightly.

Soon enough, Hisoka and Tsuzuru finished their skit. “Great work, guys. It’s really neat to see you improving in your improv skills.” Izumi spoke up, smiling. 

Tenma groaned. “Be happy that you don’t have to do it. This is basically hell for us, you know?” He spoke, frustrated.

Yuki smirked, and Muku perked up, feeling his heart beat a little faster. ‘Yuki-kun’s gonna say another witty remark…’ He thought, smiling a bit.

“Oh, so you admit that this is hard for you? That’s something coming from a famous person who’s acted since their childhood.” Yuki teased, making Tenma slightly more furious than before.

“Wh- seriously?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It’s not like you’re any better at this than I am.” He retorted.

Yuki huffed. “Well, yeah, but at least I’m not complaining every chance I get.”

Muku had to stifle his laugh. It was nice seeing Tenma and Yuki bicker like this, even without the rest of the Summer Troupe there with them.

“Alright you two, settle down.” The director said, putting her hands on her hips. “Taichi, Yuki, it’s your turn now.” She picked up a deck of cards and randomly selected two from the pile, examining them. “Hm… the scene is ‘A doctor checking up a sick patient’, and the line is… ‘Crap, I completely forgot that my project was due tomorrow!’” She looked up and smiled awkwardly. “I guess it fits a little bit?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Tsuzuru said, looking more and more tired by the minute.

Taichi grinned. “I’m sure we can make it work! Right, Yuki-chan?”

Muku glanced over at Yuki and flinched, realizing that he was looking right at him. He hurriedly closed the door as quietly as he could and ran back to his room, stopping once he reached the entrance. Sighing, he put his back against the door and slid down it. ‘Yuki-kun must’ve seen me… I hope he doesn’t bring it up later today.’

He thought back to how Yuki was acting yesterday, then to how he was acting in the practice room. ‘Yuki-kun seemed fine in practice today, so then why was he acting so weirdly yesterday? Maybe he was just tired…’

But Muku wouldn’t stop there, he was sure he could find more evidence of Yuki's twist in behaviour.

_____ __ __________ __ _____

Muku flipped a page in his manga, trying to act as if everything was normal. When really, he was stealing glances of Yuki from behind his book, trying to see if there was any change in his demeanor. He had asked Yuki earlier if he could read some manga in his room, and he agreed. So now, he’s keeping a watchful eye, just in case anything was out of the ordinary about him.

As Muku watched him, he couldn’t seem to find anything strange. His attire was as cute as always, with a fluffy hand-knitted sweater as his top and simple jeans for his bottom, paired with some small accessories like clips and earrings to finish it off. As he sewed, Muku could see him let out a breath, needle weaving in and out of the fabric with such precision that it was hard to believe he was in his first year of high school. His brow was furrowed and his amber eyes showed that he was deep in concentration. That was, until, a strand of his olive green hair fell in front of his face. Sighing, the costumer tucked it behind his ear and clipped it before getting right back to working.

Muku smiled. ‘Yuki-kun really is pretty, isn’t he?’ He thought, letting out a dreamy sigh. ‘It’s no wonder why so many guys fall for him, he looks so cool while he’s working…’ There’s no doubt about it. When it came to looks, Yuki was always better, especially when it came to skin and clothes. In fact, Muku was sure that he was one of the best-looking people in his entire school…

“You dying to tell me something, or what?” Yuki spoke up, sounding irritated. 

Muku flinched, not expecting him to find out he had been staring. He chuckled slightly before answering. “Sorry Yuki-kun, you just looked really cool while you were working. You looked exactly like the love interest in a shojo manga earlier!” He spoke, smiling warmly at him once more.

Yuki’s breath hitched, the lightest of blushes apparent on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before speaking. “You don’t… need to call me cool, you know?” He muttered out quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Muku giggled. “Why not? There’s nothing wrong with giving you a compliment, right?” Yuki made no response, but Muku was finally able to see another change in his personality.

He closed his book and put it on the table, getting up and walking over to Yuki. With his face still flushed, Yuki looked up to face him. “What?” He spouted, rather cutely, in Muku’s opinion. 

Smiling, Muku sat down and grabbed a piece of fabric. “May I help?” He asked.

Yuki stared at him for a bit and let out a breath. “Sure.” He picked up some white thread and a needle before giving it to Muku to start working. “And… please stop looking at me like that.” Muku tilted his head to the side, confused. “Smiling, I mean.” He continued. “It… makes me feel weird.”

‘...Oh. ...Ohhh..!’ 

Muku came to a realization, and chuckled for the umpteenth time that day. “So what you’re saying is… you want me to smile more often?” He said, taking the needle and thread from Yuki’s hands.

Yuki pouted. “That’s not what I said.”

Muku put the fabric down for Yuki to mark where he had to sew. “But still, that feeling you’re talking about… must be nice, right?”

Taking the fabric, Yuki hesitated.

“...I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon :)
> 
> Also finals is like... tomorrow for me but Mukuyuki always comes first


End file.
